


From Bad To Worse

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape has a rather unlucky day. Will he regret getting out of bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Bad To Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a challenge Issued from The Fan Fiction Writers Club  
> Challenge issued on 2nd April 2015  
> Guidelines:200-500 words.  
> Any Fandom, any pairing (although, pairing not necessary).  
> The theme: BAD LUCK COMES IN THREES  
> The Phraise word must be used in the Drabble.
> 
> This fanfiction story has not been checked by a beta. (Yet!)

From Bad To Worse  
By Gemini Sister

Peace had reined at Hogwarts for over six years. The Dark Lord was dead and Severus Snape had survived the snake bite due to some magic and assistance from a former pupil. He had been hailed a hero and taken up his post as Assistant Headmaster to Headmistress Minerva McGonnigall. 

All would have been bliss, if it was not for the hundreds of dunderheads, that appeared to cause him unnecessary grief on a regular basis

Severus Snape would later regret not staying in his bed one morning. As his day went from bad to worse in a matter of hours.

His first piece of bad luck occurred, when the current Potions Mistress was summoned to the Ministry of Magic at short notice.

Minerva had to shove Severus out of their shared office. She patted him on the cheek affectionally, to reassure him that all would be well and it was like riding a broom.

An hour later and with his robes in flames, he swore that this was like no broomstick ride he could recall. He got the flames swiftly under control and got the firsties in the class to stop crying. None were hurt but a few cauldrons were not fit for anything but the rubbish bin.

His second bit of bad luck came with the class after lunch. He thought the Seventh Year Newt Class were doing a fine job until he found himself locked inside the Potion Ingredient Cupboard. 

He had been thankful arriving at Professor Granger's Potions lab that morning, to discover that she had arranged all the class schedules and ingredients in a pile on a lab table having miniaturised them with a charm. 

He thought that one ingredient was missing from the seventh years potion recipe, so headed to the cupboard and got locked inside.

"Fucking wards," he swore, "bloody know it all and her numerous charms." He banged on the door for help but none of the little bastards took any notice. It was the last class of the day and he had already instructed the class to leave their finished potions on the desk for him to check and test . He wondered as he waited if the wee shites were deliberately ignoring him. 

His leg was sore from standing. So he moved some of the ingredients to one side off a shelf and sat up on it and hoped Professor Granger would check her store room soon. His stomach groaned and he needed a pee.

He must have fallen asleep when a whoosh of fresh air made him sit up with a start. He banged his head on a shelf and then was aware of his very full bladder.

"I am so sorry Professor Snape," Hermione paled as she opened the door of her ingredients store to let out Severus. She had felt her wards go off while she was at the Ministry but was in a meeting regarding changes to the Potions Curriculum and had to fight for changes and for new books. 

She, on entering the Castle had assumed it had been a student and had decided to leave them to stew for a few hours. She blushed scarlet when Severus pushed past her asking permission to use her toilet in her private rooms. He literally ran towards her loo and she had never seen him run like that before and it made her blush deep red.

He reappeared later looking refreshed and unruffled.

"I congratulate you Hermione on having excellent wards set. It would be convenient in future, if you allowed us to have the passwords in case you are away from the Castle.

"Sorry, I will write them out this evening, and send a copy to both you and the Headmistress and keep them updated. "

Severus grumbled all the way back up towards the dining hall. The place was deserted and he had missed dinner completely. His stomach growled as he turned around and retreated to his private rooms.

 

"Penny" he called, and instantly his personal House Elf popped in to await his bidding. "I missed dinner, can you bring me some sandwiches and also bring some strawberries please?"

"Yes Master." She popped away as Severus stood up to fetch himself a much needed drink. Only to discover his Brandy decanter empty.

"Fucking shite." He swore as he set down the empty decanter and returned to his favourite chair.

It was as he began eating the strawberries that the third piece of bad luck happened. A very agitated Penny popped back into Severus's quarters and bowed low. Her long ears were flapping wildly as if it was windy. She was wringing her hands with distress, as tears and snot fell from her nose. 

"Oh Master, don't eat the berries..... I's sorry I picked up the wrong berries. Master must not eat them."  
She wailed and shook with terror her large eyes bigger than normal and wide with panic.

The strawberries had been covered in the cream he liked so much and he had just taken his first spoonful into his mouth, when Penny had popped into his quarters to warn him of danger.

He immediately spat out the pulp onto his floor but it was too late. His mouth tingled and in a second his tongue began to swell and his throat to contract. He could not breathe. The bowl and spoon fell to the floor followed by Severus himself.

Hermione Granger was in her private rooms when Penny the House Elf flew at her and grabbed her hand and popped her into Severus's quarters. The elf was wailing so much Hermione realised something was dreadfully wrong. She landed at the side of the crumpled body on the carpet. She fell to her knees without a second thought to help .

She saw the bowl of fruit and through Penny's bawling understood what had happened.

Penny had accidentally used a poisonous berry similar in look to strawberries. This was all Hermione's fault. She had been in the kitchen washing them in a sink having been called to identify them by Minerva. When she had heard that Severus had missed dinner and had a fire in the classroom earlier and had wondered only then if it was he that had breeched her wards not a student. She had set the berries to one side and headed at a run for her classroom. She had forgot to return to isolate the berries.

"Oh Severus I am so sorry." She whispered and thrust her hands inside her robes and shoved a Bizore down his throat. Once she knew he was breathing, she administered a potion to bring down the swelling.

She was cradling his head in her lap smoothing back his hair from his face when he fluttered his eyelids open, and became aware of her.

He tried to talk but croaked instead. She handed him a glass of water. He drank it down as it eased his throat and the burning pain had gone.

"I should have stayed in my bed this morning Miss Granger," He croaked out as he returned the glass to her.

"Hermione," she whispered still stroking his hair "remember we discussed this before, in private we are Severus and Hermione?"

They remained staring at each other. Hermione felt uncomfortable and blurted out. "You have not had much luck today have you?"

Severus shook his head as she helped him into his favourite chair. Hermione, then asked a weeping Penny to fetch some sweet tea 

"No," he began and coughed. "Not the best day I have had. Little buggers set my robes on fire." He complained with a scowl.

"Yes, I heard about that, thanks for handling the First Year Class so well."

"Thank you Miss... Hermione. I was impressed with your Seventh years.... well until I got locked in the ingredients store cupboard."

"I was sure I did not have a silencing charm on it .... I will need to check."

"Your wards were impressive and wish I had some like that on my stores when you were my student, would have not lost expensive ingredients to a certain know it all."

Hermione laughed and blushed. "Gosh, I think I still owe you for them, don't i?"

"No, not any more." Severus stretched and sighed. "You have saved my live a second time Hermione."

Severus looked over at the blushing Hermione. He had grown to like her since she had been his apprentice then taken over his position of Potions Master. She was good at her job and a better teacher than he. He had admitted as much to her before.

"I was glad I was nearby to be able to help, Penny should get your thanks, she was the one who acted swiftly so I was able to render assistance. That was lucky as I was nearby." She gulped hard and peered at Severus through her lashes. She took in a deep breath and admitted. "I was asked by Minerva to check some strawberries in the kitchens. I put them in the sink knowing they were poisonous. I'm sorry, I left them when I realised it was not a student locked inside my storeroom."

"Today was not my lucky day, it looks like all fates were against me today from having a good day. I do not blame you Hermione, for my ill fortune that has taken place today."

Hermione smiled warmly. "Thank you Severus, that means a lot, I was thankful I was on hand to administer a counter to the poison from the strawberries ."

"Bout time I got some good luck, perhaps my luck is changing?"

"You deserve good luck and I hope you get it."

 

Severus nodded and smiled inside at seeing her pretty blush. He had seen the concern for him in her eyes too.

"Well my luck has been poor all day perhaps it was about time I got some." Severus said as he sipped a second cup of tea. "Three times today I got hit with bad luck."

"three times?" Hermione asked with a frown, "I can count only the two." 

Severus held up his right hand after setting down his now empty cup. He held up his right index finger and counted. 

"One, I had the fire in the class room with my own robes catching fire. So that was personal not just one of those regular student cauldron fires."

He then held up another finger and added.

"Two, I got locked inside the ingredients cupboard due to your security wards against thieving students, but as I was locked inside I was unable to call for assistance as my magic was rendered inert, excellent charms, by the way. I was most impressed. Also no one could hear me or if they did the little bastards never let on. And I needed a pee."

Hermione was giggling as he rendered out his points. Then he held up three fingers and raised his eyebrows as he continued with his bad luck story.

"I entered my quarters, ordered sandwiches and strawberries. I needed a drink but my Brandy decanter was empty. Then taking a mouthful of my favourite fruit, I nearly suffered a heart attack when my House Elf appeared covered in snot and goodness knows what wailing that I had eaten the wrong strawberries. Then my throat swelled and the rest you know."

Hermione had stopped laughing and gone still and her face paled. Severus could have died today, she realised.

"They do say that BAD LUCK COMES IN THREES!" Severus said as he leaned back in his chair. He was cheesed off, of having such shite days, he assumed that was all in the past. But today he felt tired and wondered why he was still alive. "Perhaps my life is just to be full of bad luck days from now on."

Severus had closed his eyes and had started to rub at his temples as a headache threatened. He was unaware of Hermione, as she moved and settled onto the arm of his chair but he opened his eyes when she removed his hands from his temples and pressed a headache potion bottle into his hands.

"For that headache, before it gets any worse, don't wish you to get a migraine." She watched as he drank it down and handed back the bottle to her. She smiled down at him and she drew in a deep breath preparing to speak.

"I have heard that after three items of bad luck, you obtain good luck." She smiled as he huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think I could do with some of that good luck for a change." He looked up into her cinnamon eyes and got the feeling they smiled at him. He blinked and turned his face away, as he tried to quell a blush.

"I think your luck is changing Severus." Hermione said in a very sultry tone, that was very close to his ear. He froze uncertain of what was happening. He waited hardly daring to breathe or to hope.

The light but warm kiss that he felt on his brow made him gasp. He sat frozen unable to move or to think. The second kiss on his right cheek, then another to his left had his heart thundering. He dared to look up and saw the sparkling eyes and warm smile of Hermione, it was all directed at him. 

He knew his luck had changed completely, as she bent down and with her eyes closed pressed her warm pink lips to his in the lightest of kisses. The tingle on his lips this time was not poison but the sweetest and softest of kisses, he had ever been given. He felt hope rise in his being and for a happier and luckier future. That is if he could have it with this woman, who was kissing him with such passion.

Their lips parted only for a brief moment as they each looked deeply into the others eyes and smiled knowingly at the other. Then, an unspoken question was asked and acknowledged by both with a subtle nod, then they resumed their interrupted kiss.

 

The End.


End file.
